Pokemon Indigo League
by alegenesis2411
Summary: Es mi versión de anime con cambios: Ash, Alexandra, Serena, Gary se convierten en pokédex holders, Heather no recibira la pokedex hasta tal punto, los personajes y protagonistas del maga PokeSpe (Pokemon Special) apareceran, Leaf (protagonista de Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja) tendra su contraparte que se llamara la Hoja y sera holder, Los sucesos del anime y manga se juntan en uno, etc.
1. Información

Alexa Ch Sotomayor: Hola soy Alexa Ch Sotomayor pero me pueden decir Alexandra por ese es mi nombre real jejeje, bueno aquí les dejare la sinopsis y todos los personajes que van a aparecer, los personajes de Pokémon, los personajes de Digimon 4 y 5, los de My Little Pony, los de Drama Total y La trama de Pokémon no me pertenecen. Excepto mi Oc y Alexandra.

Sinopsis:

Ash y Serena se acababan de convertir en entrenadores, Ash con un Pikachu terco al que no le gusta estar en las pokéball, Serena con una Bulbasaur amigable. Ellos son amigos de una chica llamada Alexandra con su Pikachu tierna, su Torchic amigable, su Dratini amable y su Eevee adorable. Más tarde conoce a Misty, una chica que le sigue con el pretexto de que Ash le pague su bicicleta (Lo de la bicicleta electrocutada se cera en el capítulo 2) y a Brock, el ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada quien también le siguió en su viaje. El Equipo Rocket también sigue a Ash Ketchum, pero sus fines son robarle sus Pokémon para entregárselos a su jefe. Sin embargo, siempre el Equipo Rocket fracasa y termina lanzado por los aires.

Alexa Ch Sotomayor: Bueno este fanfic se trata de Pokémon de la primera temporada de la primera generación si Serena, Hoja (la protagonista de los videojuegos rojo fuego y verde hoja) y Alexandra aparecieran, en algunos episodios aparecerán algunos personajes de DT, Digimo MLP (por supuesto que las MLP estarán en su versión humana).

Alexa Ch Sotomayor: Mi Oc se llama Alexa es la Hermana menor de Alexandra pero solo va a ser mencionada y aparecer en flashbacks, es 2 años menor que Alexandra (obviamente que Alexandra tiene la misma edad de Ash, Serena, Hoja, Heather y Gary) pero en los flashback va aparecer cuando Alexandra tenía 2, 3 y 8 años (porque cuando Alexandra tenía 2 años su familia se mudaría a Kalos porque querían que Alexa naciera en Kalos pero Alexandra quería quedarse en Kanto su familia la dejo en la casa de Ash diciéndole a Delia que la cuide) cuando Alexa tenía 6 años sus padres le contaron que tiene una hermana mayor (Esta aparecerá cuando agá a la temporada de la Batalla de la frontera de la tercera generación pero su primera aparición seria en el especial la leyenda del trueno) Esta junto con su hermana mayor son líderes de Gimnasio en Kalos pero como Alexandra no estaba en Kalos le heredaron a Alexa para que sea líder del Gimnasio clase (ósea que el líder del Gimnasio puede competir con varias clases de Pokémon) que está ubicado en cuidad Solaris, Ellas hacen video llamadas para comunicarse.

Alexa Ch Sotomayor: Bueno no vemos cuando ponga el capítulo 1 Adiós.


	2. Chapter 1

Pokémon getto daze!

Tatoe hi no naka mizu no naka kusa no naka mori no naka

Tsuchi no naka kumo no naka ano ko no sukaato no naka

Nakanaka nakanaka, nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo

Kanarazu getto daze!

Pokémon getto dazē!

Masara taun ni sayonara bai bai

Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru

Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri

Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi he

Itsumo itsudemo umaku yuku nante

Hoshou ha doko ni mo nai kedo

Itsudemo itsumo honki de ikiteru

Koitsutachi ga iru

Aa akogare no Pokémon masutaa ani

Naritai na naranakucha

Zettai natte yaru!

Juez: Nidorino empieza con un ataque de cuerpo a pero Gengar rebota hacia atrás y ahí lo tienen poder hipnótico de Gengar este podría ser el fin de Nidorino esperen el entrenador retira a Nidorino que ¿Pokémon usara ahora?... a es Ónix ahora este pokémon gigante va al ataque a pero Gengar salta a un lado.

Ash: Si soy Ash.

Narrador: Es un niño de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash: Ya tengo diez años y al fin puedo tener un pokémon.

Narrador: El día siguiente de cumplir diez años se puede obtener un pokémon para principiantes del Profesor Oak.

Ash: Viajare para obtener la sabiduría del entrenamiento pokémon y por lo tanto le declaro a cada pokemon del mundo que yo seré un maestro pokémon de todos los tiempos.

Delia: Ash a la cama.

Ash: ahh.

Delia: ya son las 11 y deberías estar dormido hace una hora.

Ash: Pero Mamá no puedo dormir.

Delia: Si no puedes dormir al menos puedes ver el canal de la información de los pokémons iniciales y duérmete cuando acabe.

Ash: Entendido Mamá.

Voz de Ash: ¡Pokémon yo te elijo!

Ash (durmiendo): Entrenar a Bulbasaur será muy fácil es perfecto para los principiantes.

Ash (del sueño): Yo te elijo a ti Bulbasaur.

Ash (durmiendo): Pero esta Squirtle.

Ash (del sueño): Yo te elijo Squirtle.

Ash (durmiendo): Tómalo o Déjalo.

Dodrio: Doooooo dodrio o.

Ash (durmiendo): esperen Charmander las personas dicen que es un buen pokémon

Ash (del sueño): Yo te elijo a usted Charmander.

(Ash se despierta)

Ash: oh no.

(Ash va corriendo al laboratorio del profesor Oak.)

Ash: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander cualquiera de ellos pero por favor dejen una para mí.

(Mientras afuera del laboratorio)

Gary: A qué hora llegara el tonto de Ash.

Serena: Gary no le digas a Ash tonto.

Alexandra: Podrían hablar bajo Eevee, Dratini, Pikachu y Torchic están tratando de dormir.

Heather (molesta): Ash debe llegar ya o si no Gary, Serena y yo tendremos que elegir nuestro pokémon.

Ash: Ya llegue.

Serena: Hola Ash.

Ash: Hola Serena.

Profesor Oak: Es hora de que elijan su primer pokémon... primero elegirá Gary.

Gary: Yo elijo a Squirtle.

Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle.

Profesor Oak: okey ahora Heather.

Heather: Obvio que elijo a Charmander.

Charmander: Charmanderrr.

Profesor Oak: Okey ahora Serena.

Serena: Bueno creo que la respuesta es Bulbasaur.

Profesor Oak: okey Ash sigue.

Ash: Pero no hay más pokémons.

Profesor Oak: Bueno queda uno pero es un poquito rarito.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: Hola Pikachu espero que seamos amigos.

Pikachu: Pikachu (Pikachu usa impactrurno)

Ash: ahí.

Gary: jajajajaja.

Ash: No es gracioso.

Alexandra: Debo admitir que es un poquito gracioso.

Serena: Ash ¿estás bien?

Eevee: ¿Eevee?

Ash: Si estoy bien Serena.

Profesor Oak: Buena suerte a todos.

Gary: Squirtle regresa.

(Squirtle regresa a su pokeball)

Heather: Charmander regresa.

Charmander: Char.

(Charmander regresa a su pokeball)

Alexandra: Pikachu y Torchic regresen.

Pikachu: Pika.

Torchic: Torchic.

(Pikachu y Torchic regresan a sus pokeballs)

Serena: Bulbasaur regresa.

Bulbasaur de Serena: Bulbasaur.

(Bulbasaur regresa a su pokeball)

Ash: Bien Pikachu regresa.

Pikachu de Ash: Pi.

(Pikachu esquiva su pokeball)

Alexandra: Ash, creo que Pikachu no quiere estar en su pokeball.

Ash: Entonces tendré que llevarlo afuera de su pokeball.

Gary: Nos vemos tengo que irme a comenzar mi viaje como entrenador pokémon.

Heather: Lo mismo digo además debo capturar pokémons porque en pocos días habrá un concurso pokémon en Cuidad Celeste y apuesto que tu competirás Alexandra.

Alexandra: Por supuesto y no voy a perder.

Heather: Ya lo veremos amiga, adiós Gary, Serena, Alexandra y Ash.

Gary: Adiós chicos.

Heather: Heather se va.

(Gary y Heather se van)

Ash: Chicas porque no viajamos juntos.

Alexandra: *nerviosa* Me parece una grandiosa idea. (Rayos yo quería viajar con Gary pero podría juntar a Ash y a Serena para que sean novios)

Serena: Okey Ash.

Ash: Bueno profesor nos vemos.

Profesor Oak: Adiós chicos.

(Alexandra, Serena y Ash salen del laboratorio)

Alexandra: (mirando el mapa) Para llegar a Cuidad Verde tenemos que pasar por la ruta 1 y llegamos a Ciudad Verde.

Ash: Okey Alexandra. ¿Serena vas a participar en el concurso pokémon?

Serena: Si voy a participar.

Alexandra: Entonces tienes que atrapar pokémons.

Serena: Entendió Alexandra.

Alexandra: Si quieres puedo decirte todos los pokémons y sus evoluciones.

Serena: Okey Alexandra pero podría ser cuando llegamos a Cuidad Verde.

Alexandra: Okey.

Serena: Ash mira es un Pidgey.

Pidgey: Pidgey.

Ash: Haber.

Pokédex de Ash: Pidgey es un Pokémon volador. De entre todos ellos es el más dócil y el más fácil de capturar. Un blanco perfecto para que el principiante pruebe sus habilidades Pokémon. El poder de Pidgey crea tornados y también tormentas de arena.

Alexandra: Pidgey puede evolucionar a Pidgeotto y Pidgeotto a Pidgeot.

Serena: Gracias por el Spoiler Alexandra.

Alexandra: Lo siento no quería dar Spoilers.

Ash: Pikachu impactrurno.

(Pikachu no obedeció)

Ash: Pikachu impactrurno.

(Pikachu no obedeció)

Ash: Bueno yo atrapare a ese Pidgey sin ti Pikachu.

Alexandra: Eh Ash creo que es una mala idea.

Ash: Pokeball ve.

(No pudo atrapar al pokémon)

Ash: ¿Pero qué?

Alexandra: Necesitas combatir con el pokémon y cuando este débil usas la pokeball, Mira, Sal Torchic.

(Torchic sale de la pokeball)

Torchip: Torchic.

Alexandra: Torchic usa ascuas.

Torchic: Torchic.

(Pidgey cae al suelo)

Alexandra: Ve pokeball.

(Alexandra atrapo un Pidgey)

Alexandra: ¡Si atrape a un Pidgey!

Ash: Entendido ahora como are que Pikachu pelee.

Alexandra: No se este problema no he estudiado.

Ash: ¿Qué es eso?

Alexandra: Un Rattata.

Pokédex de Serena: Rattata pokémon del bosque. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las moras. También sale a campo abierto para robar comida de viajeros tontos.

Alexandra: Pikachu tienes que obedecer a tu entrenador.

Pikachu: Pi.

Alexandra: ¿Por qué no?

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika Pi.

Alexandra: Pikachu baja del árbol ya.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu no quiero hacerte daño.

(Un Spearow ataca a Pikachu)

Ash: Pikachu.

Alexandra: Torchic e Eevee regresen a las pokeballs rápido.

Eevee: Eevee.

Torchic: Tor.

(Torchic e Eevee regresan a sus pokeballs)

Pokédex de Alexandra: Al contrario del Pidgey el Spearow tiene un mal carácter. Es muy salvaje y a veces ataca a otros Pokémon y a los humanos.

Ash y Serena: ¿Que dijo que?

(Serena y Ash miran al Spearow)

Spearow: Spearow.

Fluttershy: Alto Spearow Salvaje.

(El Spearow se detiene)

Fluttershy: Spearow que te dije de hacer esas cosas.

Spearow: Spearow.

Fluttershy: Lo siento Ash, Serena y Alexandra es que este Spearow es nuevo en el tratamiento de calma.

Alexandra: Gracias Fluttershy te debemos una.

Serena: Alexandra tiene razón si no fuera por ti no me hubiera imaginado que Pikachu estuviera muerto.

Fluttershy: Denada esperen ¿van a Ciudad Verde?

Ash: Si.

Fluttershy: Entonces pueden hacerme un recado a una chica llamada Misty.

Alexandra: Si podemos.

Ash: ¿Pikachu estas bien?

Pikachu: Pika.

Fluttershy: Parece que después de salvarlo confía en los humanos.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón Flutter.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Fluttershy: Hay que lindo es este Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Fluttershy: Pikachu come esta baya dorada.

(Pikachu come la baya dorada)

Alexandra: La baya dorada recupera la energía del pokémon herido.

Ash: Genial.

Serena: Vaya.

Fluttershy: Necesito que le den a Misty esto. (Les da una pokeball con un pokémon adentro)

Ash: Okey. Nos vemos Fluttershy.

Alexandra: Adiós Flutter.

Serena: Hasta Pronto Shy.

Fluttershy: Nos vemos chicos.

(Los chicos se van donde esta Misty)

Misty: (Pescando) Fluttershy dijo que el recado que me iva a dar ya iva a llegar.

Ash: Hola ¿Tú eres Misty?

Misty: Si ¿y tú?

Ash: Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Fluttershy me dio esto para entregártelo. (Le da la pokeball)

Misty: Gracias. Staryu a escena.

(Staryu sale de la pokeball)

Staryu: Staryu.

Misty: Hola Staryu.

Staryu: Staryu.

Pokédex de Ash: Staryu. El centro de este Pokémon acuático brilla en un arco iris de siete colores, un centro que es valuado por algunos como una joya.

Misty: Ash ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Alexandra: Hola Misty ¿No me recuerdas?

Misty: A hola Alexandra.

Serena: Hola Misty mi nombre es Serena y también soy de Pueblo Paleta.

Misty: Mucho gusto Serena.

Serena: Lo mismo digo Misty.

Ash: ¿De dónde eres Misty?

Misty: De Cuidad Celeste.

Alexandra: Ash ¿Misty puede viajar con nosotros?

Ash: Por supuesto Alexandra.

Alexandra y Misty: Genial.

Ash: Bueno a Cuidad Verde.

(Todos se dirigen a Cuidad Verde)

Alexandra: (Pensándolo bien viajar con Ash creo que será una grandiosa aventura)

Narrador: Nuestros Héroes se dirigirán a nuevas aventuras, nuevos amigos, nuevos rivales y nuevos enemigos.

Spearow: Spearow.

Narrador: Esta historia continuara.

Nakama no kazu wa sorya

yappari zettai gacchiri

ōi hō ga II!

kuda iteki ni wa sorya

hakkiri kikkari tappuri

hyakugojūICHI!

Sukoshi yūki ga arya

bacchiri shikkari nikkori

nakama o GĒTTO!

Dakedomo tamanya arya?

ukkari sukkari gakkuri

nakama niGĒTTO!

KIMItachi to no deai wa zenbu

chanto oboete 'ru

kizutsuke atta kotomo atta kedo

sore wa (e~to) wasureta

madamada takusa~n

kanarazu dokoka~ni

nakama wa iru hazu

hyakugojūichi no YOROKOBI

hyakugojūichi no YUME

hyakugojūichi no OMOIDE

mezashite~ ganbaroh!


End file.
